Another Group of Songs!
by Sassiersphinx81
Summary: A few song fics with different pairings or singles. Went a different route. Working on new songs finally!
1. One Step At A Time

**I have switched gears. I decided I would do a few song fics. I have been getting stuck on my other story, so I thought a switch would be nice. I have gone through my whole song collection (believe me, it's huge) and tried to pick out songs for different situations. Then I gave up and put the Zune on random and did it that way. Hope you enjoy!**

**Song: One Step At A Time**

**Artist: Jordin Sparks**

**Pairing: Katara and Aang before Day of Black Sun**

_Hurry up and wait_

_So close, but so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch_

Katara looked at Aang as he brooded. He finally looked at her. "I can't do this. I never wanted to be the Avatar, you know that. The world thinks I'm dead. My people are dead and there is no way I can stop the Fire Lord."

She touched his hand. A light touch to let him know she was still there. She looked into his dove gray eyes. "I know you have been through so much in such a short time, but there are people who still believe that you are out here. I believe in you, Aang. I know Sokka and Toph do as well. You will find a way to do it. I know you will."

He stared at her. Aang then sighed and looked at the stars. "I'm scared. I scared that we will not make it out of this alive, or I will lose my friends. I can't lose another person. Not now, not ever."

She leaned in and hugged him. "You will never lose us, no matter what."

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

He smiled a small smile, but she could see through it. She knew the pain that was behind the mask. He was afraid, frustrated and fighting the world. He thought the world was against him achieving peace, and the Gods were testing him.

"Katara, I don't want to do this. I want a normal life. I just want what you and Sokka have always had, a real family. I have always had the monks and I loved them, but I want someone that will hug me when I walk through the door, or when I feel down."

"Aang, you already have that. You have Sokka and myself. Well, Toph won't hug you, but I am sure she will greet you, in her own little way. We will get through this together. We are family." She squeezed his hand.

_We live and we learn to take _

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's life learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's _

_Suppose to happen and we_

_Find the reason why_

_One step at a time_

Aang thought about her words. They ran true in his mind. He thought about their travels around the world. How they had been so many places, and seen so many things. They watched each other's backs and dried each other's tears. How Toph pushed him to learn Earthbending, and how Katara guided him through Waterbending. The only element left was fire and he would never fire bend again. He hurt Katara the first time and there would not be a second time.

Katara knew he was deep in thought. His brow furrowed under his new hair. The wind blew slightly, moving the grass. She felt him breathe in. "Aang, you were talking about your people earlier. They way be gone, but every time the wind blows, they are there with you. The same when you are with Appa, or Momo. They are your people, and so now we are too. It doesn't matter where we go, or who we face, we can do it, together."

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused, you got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for _

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_

_If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but o one knows your name yet_

_When and where and how you're gonna make it_

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face the door keeps slamming_

_Now your feeling more and more frustrated_

_And your getting all kinds of impatient_

He turned his face to the wind again. He could almost here them. The monks walking the temple floor. The other Airbender children playing between their studies. The sound of laughter and happiness. It was all there in the wind. She had been right. He was an Airbender first and foremost. His people were the wind and al ways with him. "Thank you, Katara."

She looked at him. "For what?"

"For reminding me that even though they are gone, they will always be with me. That is one thing the Fire Nation can not take from me." He reached over and gave her a big hug. "And always being there for me."

"You have always been there for me. We will always be here for you." She hugged him back.

_When you can't wait any longer _

_But there's no end in sight_

_It's your faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way you're gonna get there_

_Is one step at a time_

_Take one step at a time_

_There's no need to rush _

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's _

_Suppose to happen and we_

_Find the reason why_

_One step at a time_

**I love this song! I thought it sounded like Aang a little when he was made that world thought he was dead. Hopefully you liked it too. Any comment it nice and liked and if you can think of a song I can do, let me know. I have a huge library of songs. There are like 1,500 on my Zune. Now, all I have to do is find the charger cord again. Damn my husband and putting things away. He always forgets where he puts things. **


	2. Broken

**Here is the second song fic. I love this song. If you haven't heard it go to youTube and listen to it. It is amazing! **

**Broken**

**Song: Broken**

**Artist: Seether with Amy Lee**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara after Comet**

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Zuko looked out at the capital from his balcony. He was glad the war was over, and even more happy that none of his friends lost there lives in the final battle. There were a few tragedies in those last days, like his sister loosing her mind, and his father being dethroned, but that was what they set out to do.

Sighing, he walked back into his chambers. On the dresser was a painting. He had it done a few weeks after the comet. It was him and all of his friends smiling at each other.

She stood out the most. In the picture, she had her arms around him and Aang. They were all happy the war was finally over and they could take back their world. It was a time for peace and love.

Shortly after the painting, they all went their separate ways. Sokka and Suki left for Kyoshi Island. Suki had to get back and start training the new recruits. Toph decided it was time to face her parents. She promised to come visit him often. It wasn't like her parents could keep her there for long if she did not want to stay. Uncle went back to Ba Sing Sei and her beloved tea shop. Then Aang left with Katara to take her back to the South Pole.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here…anymore_

_The worst is over now _

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Katara walked through the steps of her kata again. Pakku had been helping her out in the areas she was still having trouble mastering. She even had a few tricks up her sleeve that she would never teach anyone. Bloodbending. She would practice with Pakku everyday and help out around the tribe just so she would forget about him.

At night, she would lye awake and stare at the dancing fire. The flames reminded her of him. The way he protected her against Azula in that final battle that nearly cost him his life. The scar that she could not heal was still on his chest. A reminder to her of what she was worth.

When the day came that she had to go home, it took everything she had to get on that bison's back and fly away. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, but knew she couldn't. They were too opposite of each other. Too different her mind screamed, but her heart would not listen.

They wrote back and forth, but in those letters there was never the word love. She never even told him how much she missed him and wanted to come back. It was next to impossible. She was too stubborn and so was he.

Giving up her practice, she went for a walk. Not really having a destination planned, she just walked around until she found herself on the wall. Staring out at the ocean, she looked in the general direction of Fire Nation, and the tears began to flow.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Zuko laid back on his bed. Visions of her danced in front of his mind's eye. No matter how hard he tried, she was never far from his thoughts. She was like an angel sent to heal his wounds, mentally and physically, then taken back to the heavens.

Growling in frustration, he realized he was mad that she had left. All he wanted to do was see her, but there was no way to leave. He could not just take a vacation whenever he liked, or could he? No, he would not think like that. He had a country to run.

He was out of ideas. So he did the one thing he could do. Standing up, he walked to his desk, sat down, and began to right her a letter.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Katara sat on the wall for what felt like hours. She thought about everything, and nothing at the same time. She didn't really want to think about him, but he was always there.

He was never far away from her surface thoughts. He was in her dreams, and sometimes in her nightmares as well. She would have night mares about the final battle with Azula and he would die, she could not heal him. Then there were the good dreams. The ones to where she had stayed.

Hearing the crunching of the packed snow, she looked up to see an man walking towards her. The hood was pulled over his face, so she couldn't see who it was. He stopped next to her and handed her a letter. She knew the seal instantly. It was from Zuko.

She didn't care that the man had stayed. She just wanted to see his handwriting again. She opened it up and on the parchment was two words. 'Look up'

She turned to the man. He pulled back his hood and smiled at her. It was Zuko, dressed in Water Tribe clothes. She scrambled to her feet and flung her arms around him, and cried.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here…anymore_

**Hopefully you liked it. I should have another one up shortly. These are actually really fun to do. The next one is about Suki in the Boiling Rock.**


	3. Pocket Full of Sunshine

**Another one as promised. Wow, two in one day! I'm so proud of myself! I may have another one out tomorrow, but I have to get back to my other story. I haven't updated it in a few days. My bad! If you have any song ideas let me know.**

**Pocket Full of Sunshine**

**Song: Pocket Full of Sunshine**

**Artist: Natasha Bedingfield**

**Pairing: Suki alone at Boiling Rock**

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Do what you what but you're never gonna break me _

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

Suki looked around her small cell at the Boiling Rock. Azula sent her here because she was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. After their defeat, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee rounded them up and took them first to a prison in the Fire Nation Capital, then singled her out and sent her here. She knew one day Sokka, her only love, would help her get out of here.

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet escape, take me away_

_Take me away to better days_

_Take me away, a hiding place_

Boiling Rock was no picnic for woman. You had to fight to survive, and fight harder for enough food to stay alive. The Warden was a cruel man that loved to beat people, but he wouldn't touch her. Her beatings came when Azula visited.

She would think of home when she meditated. She would remember Sokka's goofy grin. The spring on the island. Anything to get her away from here

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love that I know that is all mine_

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

She had it all worked out. She would get free, then find Sokka and never leave his side. He was the first guy she had ever had feelings for.

When she would sit down to have her 'talk' with Azula, she would let her mind wander, going back to the first days of with him. Watching him make a fool out of himself, then he begged for forgiveness. She got him to dress up in a uniform like hers. It was priceless. It made the torture more bearable.

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love that I know that is all mine_

_Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me_

_Do anything you can to control me_

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet escape, take me away_

_Take me away to better days _

_Take me away, a hiding place_

Suki thought back to their meeting back up with him as they headed to Ba Sing Sei. She was part of the security and gave him a hard time. It was for grins and giggles. She didn't mean anything by it.

She then followed them through Serpant's Path. A couple had their belongings stolen and the Gaang said they would take them through the pass.

At first, Sokka was extremely overprotective of her, but then she found out why. He had lost a girl he cared about. She had given her life to become the Moon Spirit. That explained it all

Then she rescued Toph from drowning. The Earthbender thought she was Sokka and kissed her on the cheek. When she realized her folly, she said to let her drown. That was the embarrassment talking. Suki never told anyone about that.

_There's a place that I go that nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow and I call it home_

_And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light_

_And nobody cries, there's only butterflies_

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet escape, take me away_

_Take me away to better days_

_Take me away, a hiding place_

She parted ways at the Great Wall of Ba Sing Sei. She had to get back to the other warriors. If only she had stayed with him, she would have never encountered Azula and be thrown in here, but if she had then Appa would still be lost. It was her and her warriors that found the sky bison, and defended him against the women. She wouldn't give that up for anything.

Now she was here. Waiting till either the war was over, she found a way out, or some comes for her. She began her training, keeping her mind sharp and her reflexes quick.

_Take me away_

_(I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine)_

_A secret place_

_(I got a love that I know that is all mine)_

_To better days take me away_

_Take me away_

_(I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine)_

_A secret place_

_(I got a love that I know that is all mine)_

_Take me away, a hiding place_

Just then, one of the guards entered her cell. He asked if she recognized him. She hit him in the gut. And his helmet came off. It was the person she had been waiting for. It was Sokka.

She ran over and hugged him.

_The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright _

_The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky , I know I'll be alright_

**Another song I love. Every time I feel down, Ilisten to this song and I realize that the bad day will pass and the sun will come out. I thought that was what was going through Suki's head in Boiling Rock. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Coming Undone

**Song:** Coming Undone

**Artist:** Korn

**Pairing:** Azula alone

**Okay, this is off my normal path with these. I have never really done anything with Azula. I really like this song. I am a huge Korn fan and this song sounds like Azula after her meltdown in the finale. So, here you go, Coming Undone by Korn.**

_Keep holding on when my brain's ticking like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me_

_Sweet bitter work, unlike nothing I have heard _

_Sing along mockingbird, you don't affect me_

Azula stared at the ceiling in her room in the asylum. It had been six months since her defeat at the hands of her brother and that water wench. Thoughts and evil plots ran through her mind, but they faded just a quickly. No long could she hold a clear thought together. They were all ran together, all jumbled in her crazed mind. She didn't know what was real or what wasn't.

She was sure Zuzu can to visit her. She remembered trying to kill him, but why? Her father wanted it, that was it. Bt wasn't she her own person? Yes and no. No one ever said no the Fire Lord and live to tell about it. She knew that and saw that many times. Father wanted Zuko dead, and as his good little daughter, she obeyed and tried to kill him, but the water wench, Katara topped her from killing him completely. In a way, she was grateful. She never wanted Zuko dead.

_That's right_

_Deliver it to my heart_

_Please strike_

_Be deliberate_

_Wait! I'm coming undone Irate_

_I'm coming undone Too late! I'm coming undone_

_One looks so strong, so delicate_

_Wait! I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate I'm coming undone_

_One looks so strong, so delicate_

All she wanted to do anymore was to roll over and get the voices of doubt out of her mind. She was the Princess of the Fire Nation. She was suppose to be Fire Lord. Wasn't she? No, she had to admit that was Zuzu's since birth. She would be nothing but a pretty ornament on the arm of a nobleman. She would not rule unless something happened to her brother.

Pushing evil thoughts into the dark recesses of her mind, she sat up and looked out the small window of her room. The view was nice. A small breeze came through and brought the scent of the ocean with it. She wanted so much just to walk beside the water. She maybe a fire bender, but she also liked the surf and the warm water of the ocean.

Knowing she would probably never get to do that, she sighed and looked at the open field outside. She had to control the urges to try and fry people. Ty Lee had taught the orderly how to block her bending, so even if she wanted to, she still couldn't fry anyone.

_Choke, choke again, I thought my demons were my friends_

_Getting me in the end they're out to get me_

_Since I was young, I've tasted sorrow on my tongue_

_And this sweet sugar gun does not protect me_

_Please strike_

_Make it quick now_

She thought about a lot of things in the months she had been there. How Mai and Ty Lee had turned one her. That was the catalyst that started her whole breakdown, the doctors had told her. She had controlled her friends through fear and when that was not enough she did not know what else to d, but start pushing everyone away. Her guards, the Dai Lee, Lo and Li, and anyone else that she could push. She had nothing left.

She then started to see things. She saw her mother in the mirror when she was doing her hair for her coronation. She was there, talking to her, telling her that she loved her. It was all a trick of her mind. Her warped, crazed mind that could not think straight anymore. She was broken, beaten and her grip on reality slipped until there was barely any thing left of the old Azula. She was a shell. A dangerous, fire bending shell.

_Wait! I'm coming undone Irate_

_I'm coming undone Too late, I'm coming undone_

_One looks so strong, and delicate_

_Wait! I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate I'm coming undone_

_One looks so strong, so delicate_

_I'm trying to hold it together_

_Head is lighter than a feather_

_Looks like I'm not getting better_

_Not getting better_

She knew it would take a long time before she would ever get a chance at freedom. She would never be able to go back home. No one would really trust her. Their guard would be up at all times. She would never be free of her self doubt and be a regular teenager. Her father had seen to that. He filled her head with propaganda that the Fire Nation was the superior Nation and the others had o be crushed. She took Ba Sing Sei and because of her words, her father tried to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground.

She looked down at her hands. The hands that destroyed thousands of lives. Now they were the hands of a nut job. She would never be normal. You can not just bounce back from something like this. There is no way. She resigned her self that she would be here for the rest of her life. The idea did not depress her, but she did feel a twinge of sadness of never seeing her birth place again. She lowered her head and for the first time, wept.

_Wait! I'm coming undone Irate_

_I'm coming undone Too late, I'm coming undone_

_One looks so strong and delicate_

_Wait! I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate I'm coming undone_

_One soon strong and delicate._

**Okay, I have not had a reveiw on these yet! Please, Please, anyone reveiw. I like reveiws and any song ideas would be helpful. I would love you forever!!**


	5. Keep Holding On

**Song: Keep Holding On **

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Pairing: Sokka and Toph at the final battle**

_Your not alone_

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in _

_No I won't give in_

Sokka looked down at Toph. They were hanging off the side of the attack platform of the Fire Nation war balloon. He was barely holding onto her hand. With his leg being busted, he could barely move and he was so afraid he would drop her.

"Don't let go, Toph." He yelled over the noise. He would not lose another person he cared about, not again.

"Aye, aye Captain." Her voice came back, but he could feel her small fingers slipping from his hand.

So many things ran through his head. The times she harassed him and playfully hit him. He would not lose this battle, but it was not a battle against someone, but his strength. He would not lose.

_Keep holdin' on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

Toph knew it was a losing battle. Her hand was slipping and there was no way to grip back. This was the end. She wished there was more time, but she knew there was no way to get it back. She knew he tried his best and that was good enough for her. She knew she would meet the spirits soon, but this is not how she wanted to go.

She felt the heat of the fires underneath her has she hung by a few fingers_. I always thought I would go peacefully in my sleep, not being dropped from the air. Sometimes I think I should have stayed home_. Shaking away the thoughts, she clung to Sokka's fingers, praying his strength would not give out. Just then she heard the boots of the fire bending army around her.

"This look like the end." Toph heard Sokka say. She felt a tear run down her cheek_. I'm sorry Aang, Katara, Zuko. I 'm so sorry._

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_So far away_

_Wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend .yeah yeah_

In a last ditch effort to buy them some more time, Sokka threw his boomerang at the guard on his right and then cut the platform the other guard was standing on. "Bye space sword." he said as he watched his beloved black blade fall to the earth below.

More soldiers swarmed them. It a few moments it would all be over. He would fight till the end, but it was useless now. Suki was gone, dropped on another ship. At least he knew she would probably make it out alive. He saved one person. Too bad there was no way to save Toph, who was hanging for dear life from the edges of his fingers.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

_Jut stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

Toph could feel nothing except the slick sweat from Sokka's hand and the wind on the bottoms of her feet. She knew the ground was a long way down. Her only hope was to keep a hold of Sokka's hand and maybe, just maybe, a miracle would come and they would be saved.

She thought about her parents. How they would hear about her death. Would they consider her a hero then? Dying to save the world? She thought about how the others would take it. Katara would cry for her, and so would Aang, but what about Zuko? They had become friends in the end. Sokka would blame himself. No, it would not end like this. She would not be smashed against her own element.

_Here me when I say_

_When I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be _

_Will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sokka nearly lost it. Just then, the soldiers that were about to barbeque him ran back to the cover of the ship as he felt a jolt and fell, but it was not the ground they he mad contact with. It was another airship. It was the most wonderful feeling on the whole planet.

"Did boomerang come back?" He heard Toph say as she climbed to her feet.

He looked around and smiled. "No Suki did."

There she was, in all of her glory, holding the ropes to the tail rudder of the giant airship, making it do what she wanted it to do. She had saved them from a certain death, and he would be eternally grateful to her.

_Keep holdin' on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holdin' on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_


	6. Does He Love You

**Name: Does He Love You by Reba McEntire**

**Pairing: Mai/Zuko/Katara**

_I've known about you for awhile now_

_When he leaves me, he wears a smile now_

_As soon as he's away from me_

_In you're arm is where he wants to be_

Mai watched Zuko pack for another trip to the Earth Kingdom. He said it was to meet with the Earth King to discuss the peace between the two kingdoms, and to visit with Iroh, but she knew he real reason he was so happy to go. Katara of the Water Tribe would be there.

She knew they had been secretly seeing each other for years. She would not marry, even after many men had asked for her hand. Her and the Avatar had split many years ago. They told everyone that it was not working, but she knew why. In the waterbender's heart, the Fire Lord would always be first.

Three years ago, Zuko and Mai were married. He said he loved her and that e wanted to be with her, but in her love for him, she had been blind to the reason he asked. The counsel would not let him marry someone from the Water Tribe.

_But you're the one he rushes home to_

_You're the one he gave his name to_

_I never see his face in the early morning light_

_You have his mornings, his daytimes_

_And sometimes I have his nights_

Katara looked over at the setting sun. Soon, he would be here. She sighed as she turned to walk back inside. She had to share the man she loved more than life itself. It would always be like this, until one called it off. She could not do it. If this was the only way they could be together, she would take it.

Would she be with him on this trip? Mai barely came with him anymore. She always stayed in the Fire Nation. Katara had a sneaky suspicion that it was because of her. No one knew of their late night rendezvous. The passionate nights they spent together was amazing, but Katara wanted more. In the daylight, they were just friends.

Throwing herself onto the bed, she began to cry.

_But does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he loves me (like he loves me)_

_Does he think of you (does he think of you)_

_When he's holding me_

_Does he whisper (does he whisper) all of his fantasies_

_Does he love you (does he love you) like he's been loving me_

Mai knew the time would come one day when he would have to choose between his life here in the Fire Nation, or his love in the Earth Kingdom. She feared that choice. If he chose here with her, he would never be the same, but if he chose Katara, her world would come crashing down.

Watching him, she knew it would be Katara. The Water Tribe woman made him happy. When her name was mentioned, he would hide a small smile behind his hand or his cup. She had fought hard to be with him, but she would lose this war when it came down to it.

Zuko walked over, kissed her gently on the lips and smiled. He said he would be back in a few days, then he turned and walked out of the room. He would be with her tonight when he got there. She laid bad and closed her eyes and felt the tears prick the back of her lids.

_But when he's with me, he says he needs me_

_And that me wants me, that he believes in me_

_And when I'm in his arms, he swears there's no one else_

_Is he deceiving me, or am I deceiving myself?_

Katara stood up and looked back at the late rays pass beyond the great wall. He would be here soon, very soon. Could she keep doing what she was doing? Yes, she could. She was in love with him and there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep him, even if it was on a part time basis.

Love was a funny thing. She had men falling over themselves to be with her, but she wanted the one man se had to share. With Mai of all people. Growling in frustration, she shut the doors to the balcony and walked out into the dining area. Hoping the change of scenery would clear her head, but it did not help. He was never far from her waking thoughts.

Would they ever be truly together? He told her many times the he would find a way for her to become the Fire Lady of his country, but many years have past and here she was, still living in Ba Sing Sei. She was about to give up when she heard the familiar sounds of his footsteps on the tile. His arms wrapped around her and all the thoughts she was just having, flew right out the window.

_Does he love you (does he love you)_

_Like he loves me (like he loves me)_

_Does he think of you (does he think of you)_

_When he's holding me_

_Does he whisper (does he whisper) all his fantasies_

_Does he love you (Does he love you) like he's been loving me_

**I have this song on my Zune and I thought it would be a perfect love triangle song for the three. I could have done it like the video did and blown Katara and Zuko up, but I left it up in the air. Tee Hee. Very good song. Let me know what you think, and if you have any song ideas let me know. I would love them. See ya!**


	7. Bye Bye

**I have been staled out on the song fic section for awhile. The only reason the last two are up is because have been sitting in my hard drive for a few weeks now and I finally put them up. This song is a bit different. I was delivering pizzas last night and I grabbed one of my mixed CD's at random. This song was on it. I began to think. Listening to it, I thought about Zuko and Katara discussing their mothers. They both had a lose. It is only natural that they would talk to each other. I hope you enjoy this song as much as I did writing it.**

**Song: Bye Bye**

**Artist: Mariah Carey**

**Pairing: Zuko and Katara (sadness)**

_This is for my people who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_Throw your hands way up high_

_We will never say bye bye (no, no, no)_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my people who lost their grandmothers_

_Lift your head to the sky cause we will never say bye_

Zuko sat at the edge of the turtle duck pond, under the shade of the willow tree. Him and his mother sat there when he was little, feeding the turtle ducks and talking about everyday things. He felt the hot tears prick the back of his eyes. Those days seemed so far away now. He had been searching for many years to find her and bring her home, but to no avail. His father would not help. He would just smile and shake his head.

"Zuko?"

A soft voice said his name from behind. He turned his head to see the one person in the world that could understand his pain, Katara. He gave a weak smile and patted the grass next to him. She took a seat and looked out over the water. Being a waterbender, she had a connection with the water.

"What's on your mind?" She looked over at him.

"My mother." He looked at the ground . Memories flooded his mind and the tears flooded his eyes.

_As a child there were them times_

_I didn't get it but you kept me in line_

_I didn't know why you didn't show up at times_

_It's something more than saying "I miss you"_

_But when we talked too_

_All them grown folks things_

_Separation brings_

_You never let me know it_

_You never let it show because_

_You loved me and obviously_

_There's so much left to say_

_If you were with me today face to face_

Katara knew the pain he felt. She had lost her mother as well. There was so much she wanted to say to her. Wanted to show her. She had become a master waterbender, and healer and a savior of the world. She would give it all up to see her mother's smile one more time. She knew he was the same way.

"Katara, how do you deal with the pain? It is eating me up inside, twisting me into someone that I don't know. It is unbearable at times." He looked at her. Pain etched into his features and her heart went out to him.

"Remember the good times. Forget the bad. Always remember the love. That is how I got by." She touched the necklace at her throat. The only thing she had of her mother's.

She saw him sigh. "It's hard."

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

"_I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

"_I wish I could find a way try not to cry"_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_It feels like you gone too soon_

_The hardest thing to do is say is bye bye_

Zuko shook his head. The memories were so hard to bare. He missed her so much. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much he wanted to share. "Will it get easier in time?"

The Waterbender shook her head. "Sometimes it will be easy, but then you will find a memory that triggers all of that pain again. I can not tell you how it will be. I can only tell you what it is like for me."

He knew what she was saying. Everyone's pain is different. She saw her mother's death, but with him, he did not know if she was dead or alive. All of his searches came up empty handed. He could not find her anywhere. "Do you think I will ever find her?"

"That I can not answer, because I do not know the future." She pulled her knees to her chin.

_And you never got a chance to see how good I've done_

_And you never got to see me back at number one_

_I wish that you were here to celebrate together_

_I wish we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night_

_With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight_

_I thought you were so strong_

_That you could make it through whatever_

_It's so hard to accept that you're gone forever_

They sat there in silence, each thinking about the mother they had lost. One by death and the other unknown. They knew each other's pain, heartache. No one knew more than they did about the darkness that lurked in the heart after a loss. Sokka did not react the way she did.

Zuko was the first to speak. "I believe we should start a memorial for all of those who died in the war. I think it should be where the war began. On Roku's island. Sozin started the war when he helped kill Roku. With the Avatar out of the way, he thought victory would be swift. How wrong he was. I want to compile a list of every person that was slain in the hundred year war. I want their names immortalized in stone for the world to see what this war caused everyone to lose."

Katara smiled. It was the best idea she had ever heard. "We need to get Aang involved. I am sure he can find the names of the Air Nomads. I will get them for the Water Tribes. Toph could get them for the Earth Kingdom. We will get this in the works."

_This is for my people who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady_

_Throw your hands way up high_

_We will never say bye bye_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my peoples who lost their grandfather_

_Lift your head to the sky, cause we will never say bye_

The memorial was built. People came from all around the world. They found peace in the names of the dead. They saw the thousands of names from the Air Nomads. A whole nation, wiped out for one man's quest for domination. Their names would forever be held in people's hearts. They would live on through the wind. They were immortalized in the stone their names were on.

_I never knew I could hurt like this _

_And everyday life goes on like_

"_I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

"_I wish I could find a way try not to cry"_

_As time goes by_

_AS soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_It feels like your gone too soon_

_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

Two names one the wall stood out among the others. Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, mother of Sokka and Katara, and Ursa of the Fire Nation, mother of Zuko and Azula. Two souls, through leaving, brought a wonderful gift to the world. They would be remembered as well, for if it wasn't for their children's grief, the wall would never have been.

**Hopefully you all liked this song. I have never done a really sad song, and I thought I would make one to where Zuko never found his mother. I was nearly moved to tears when I heard this song for the first time. I have lost many people in my life and a few before their time. I wish I could see my cousin, aunt, uncle, grandfathers and grandmother again. Life is too short, follow your dreams the best you can. We will see our loved ones again. **


	8. Against All Odds

**I was looking for a long time for a song for Mai, but there is really no songs on my Zune that describe an emotionless girl who loves a scarred prince, then I thought back to Day of Black Sun part 2. Remember when Zuko left the note for her, telling her it was over because he was joining the Avatar? I thought, "You know, I the perfect song for when she read the note." Hee hee, I found it among the numerous songs on the blasted thing and came up with this. Here is Against All Odds by Phi Collins. Man, I am showing my age. I remember when this song was real big. **

**Song : Against All Odds**

**Artist: Phil Collins**

**Pairings: Mai after Day of Black Sun**

_How can I just let you walk away_

_Just let you leave without a trace?_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Mai stared at the note. It was Zuko's handwriting. That much was for certain. She read it again. It was the same. He was leaving. Leaving to help the one person that he hunted for so long. The Avatar. She just couldn't believe it. He had just come back. She thought they would be together for a long time.

Mai never dealt in forever. She may put on this front that nothing bothered her, but one the inside, she was dying. Zuko was the only one that understood her and saw what was underneath the 'boring all the time' part of her. He saw the real her.

Why? Why didn't he ask her to come with him? She thought about it for a moment and shook her head. She knew the answer. She wouldn't have joined him. She would have called him a fool, and tried to talk him out of it. He was going to do with or without her at his side.

_How can you just walk away from me_

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

_Cause we shared the laughter and the pain_

_And even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

She sat heavy on her bed. The had shared so much on Ember Island. Their fears, why they were the way they were. She told him why she was so unfeeling on the outside, and confessed that she loved him. He knew that she cared for him, and he said he felt the same.

She shook her head and looked at the note again. Maybe it was a cruel joke, and that he was just messing with her, but she knew that if he left the note, he was really doing it. He left her. She felt hot tears weld up in her eyes, blurring the writing on the parchment. Could she find him? No. Azula would hunt her down and kill her. They may be friends, but for betrayal, Azula would kill her. That was her way.

In a few months, he would return. Would he forget about her? She hoped not.

_So take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_And that's what I got to face_

Standing up, she walked around the room that held many memories of them. She smiled slightly at the memory of asking for a fruit tart with fresh rose petals. He got it for her. He was always doing little things like that to try and get her to smile. She did, just for him. She loved seeing his eyes light up every time she smiled.

Now, she felt nothing. It was like that other Mai was someone else. Oh, she was. She was Zuko's Mai. Now, she was back to Azula's Mai. Feeling nothing, but boredom. Everything was in black and white. There was no middle ground anymore. That was the thought that terrified her the most.

_I wish I could make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you_

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one that really knew me at all_

Walking toward the door, she knew she was walking away from the other Mai. She would forever stay in this room, waiting for Zuko's return. She shook her head, seeing her only weakness, a boy. She grabbed the door handle and began to close it, but then ran back in and grabbed the note from Zuko. She held it close to her heart and closed the door for the final time.

She tucked the parchment into the inside pocket of her outfit. She would keep it with her, as a reminder that all things come to an end. Even a broken heart, which one day, may heal for her. She may even get to confront him one day and tell him about what his note did to her. She patted the pocket and closed the door on a chapter of her life.

She would leave Zuko behind for now and concentrate on stopping the Avatar and his friends. She would be able to do that. Clear her mind and keep her daggers straight and true. One thing pulled at the back of her mind though. If she was to help stop the Avatar, wouldn't Zuko be with them? Sighing, she knew she would face him sooner than later.

_So take a good look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_There's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just a memory of your face_

_Now, take a look at me now_

_Causes there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you is all I can do_

_And that's what I've got to face_

_Take a good look at me now_

_Cause I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's a chance I've got to take_

_Take a good look at me now_

Looking at him from her place on Boiling Rock, she knew he saw what he had done to her heart, but she could not help but love him. She would always love him and if she had to wait for eternity she would. She would wait, but him living through the battle yet to come was against all odds, but she was willing to see him again.

Mai walked in front of the guards to her new home. A small cell where she would either live out the rest of her life or until the war was over. Her motivator now was seeing him again.

**You know I really don't like this one. I will freely admit it isn't one of my best works, but I uploaded it anyway. I am having a brain lockdown on my other story, Peace No More. I just can't seem to get past it. So anyone that is reading it, please wait for me. I am pulling a double at work tomorrow, and that many hours in my car, I should be able to get past the block. I think better in my car. See ya then!**


	9. Next Contestant

**Hey ya'll! I'm Back!!!! Scary, I know. I have been on hiatus for like forever. First, I would like to thank everyone that has ever reviewed anything I have written. You guys (and girls) are the best. Second, I know it has been forever since anything was done on anything. I have been trying to piece together chapters that I had on my Dell before the dreaded virus ripped it apart. My father-in-law is a computer tech and has been trained by Dell. For almost a year, he has been pulling things off of it and piecing things together. It sucked. I have a few new song fics I have been working on. I have a new iPod, and love it. It is the purple one. My Zune bit the big one a few months back. Oh well, that's life. Electronics do not last long with my husband in the house. Anywho, on with the fics.**

**Song: Next Contestant**

**Artist: Nickelback**

**Pairing: Katara and Zuko (modern times)**

_I judge by what she's wearing _

_Just how many heads I'm tearing,_

_Off of assholes coming her_

_(Each night seems like it's getting worse)_

Zuko ground his teeth as he sat at the far table, watching his girlfriend, Katara, at work. He hated the job, he hated the bar, and he hated how the men drooled over her. It was almost more than he could take. He would admit, he was a little possessive of her, but damn it, he did not fight for years to get her to notice him to let every man paw her. It was enough for him to kill everyone there. Not that he would, but it put him on edge.

Her work outfit did not help at all. Tiny black shorts, almost see through white top, ugh he hated that outfit outside of the apartment they shared. She smiled at everyone that she waited on. She never let the guys get to frisky, but it still drove him nuts.

_And I'd wish she take the night off_

_So, I don't have to fight off,_

_Every asshole coming onto her_

_(It happens every night she works)_

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what she would say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_(Don't they know it's never gonna work)_

The guys try it every night. They know she is friends with the DJ they have in on the weekends. They are always asking him what she would a say if they asked her out. He would just shrug at them, and point to him in the same back table. Most back down, but others try anyway. She always turns them down, and continues on her rounds. She never lets it get personal. She has told him many times, it is a job until she can get through college.

He had money. He told her, also many times, he would support her until then. That always blew up in his face. He knew she would never let him do that. She was stubborn and proud. She wanted to pull her own weight. He ground his teeth again. By the time she quit, he would have no teeth left, from all the grinding he did on them.

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming onto her_

_(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

_Here comes the next contestant_

They were always buying her drinks. It was getting old, but like a trooper, she dealt with it. The bartender would give her apple juice instead of whiskey and other juices that looked like the shot they ordered for her. He would have gotten up and punched most of them if she had not looked at him with those blue eyes, smiled, and shook her head. She was more than capable of handling herself. It also helped that her brother worked there as well. Sokka was almost as bad as he was.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_There goes the next contestant_

Zuko looked over at Sokka. He had the same 'I'm gonna kill them' look he wore most nights. Together, they may not see eye to eye, but when it came to Katara, they nearly thought alike. It was strange, but it worked. He knew he could not watch her every second of the shift, but between the both of them, they knew what was going on.

Looking back at her, he saw a guy grab her backside. He about came off the table, until she grabbed the guy's hand, but it in his lap, and slapped him. That was his girl. A small smirk creased his lips.

_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool, but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming onto her_

_(Don't they know it's never gonna work)_

_Every time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming onto her_

_(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

_Here comes the next contestant_

It was getting really old. He knew even the women would hit on her. Now that was something he could laugh about. It usually didn't happen until they had some liquor in them, but it would always happen. Sometimes, they could be even worse than most of the guys. He knew with them, though, it would not go as far as the guys.

All he could think to himself was one more year. One more year would not kill him. Then again, as he watched another guy hit on her, he may be in jail for that year, it this keeps up.

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_

_(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_I wish you'd do it again _

_(Each night seems like it's getting worse)_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_There goes the next contestant_

**Finally a Nickelback song! They are my favorite band, and the song seems like something Zuko would do. He does seem like the possessive type. I have been searching all of my Nickelback songs for awhile, (I own all their CD's but The Curb) so you may see more. Hope you like it!!**


End file.
